Perseus Jackson
This is a report of my new character Perseus. It is about his weapons, his where abouts and what's coming up. Here he is. Upcoming Facts Perseus is the hero in "The Second Generation" series. His wepons are Shockwave and Riptide'' II''. In book 4 "The Pits of Tartarus", he get's himself in a lot of trouble. He ends up falling in the Pits of Tartarus. Every day he shrivles up. He must find all of the 12 Olympians. Each needs to heal him a liittle at a time. He has a week or he'll turn to dust. So, how do I put this. Danng! My latest book " The Second Hero" we launch our series with him. He's 11.Parentage Percy and Annebeth Jackson. He meets his family for the first time since he was 5. Okay now you know a little about him so lets get serious. Appearance He has gray eyes and black hair. His eyes glow bright when determined in battle. Powers Water: He can control it and breathe under it. Blessing of Hercules: He's able to have the strength of Hercules for an hour a day. It's very effective but it comes with a limit. If he uses it over an hour a day he enters a coma. Gift of Athena: Strategy blast happens and time freezes time. He's the only one who knows it stops. He calculates everything around him, especially the attacker or the item he's shooting. Eyes: Eyes glow, get-out of the room. It usually means he'll use the blessing and rock fist. Weapons Riptide II: It has the same magical qualities as Riptide. To review, It re appears to the last pocket and it's a pen. It's a sword when un capped but a knife when clicked.(New!) Shock-wave/Σοκ-κύμα: It's a watch that is able to turn into pistol. The pistol is pure silver with a laser pointer (he has as good of aiming as his father....which gets him shot) and a flashlight. Realationships Rick: 'Rick is short for Richard. He's the son of Apollo. He has black hair and green eyes. His eyes glow orange when he wants to explode something. We find out in "Power of the Time". He is his compainion in most of his adventures. He has a huge problem with explosions. "I blew up 5 buses and half a national monument. I had a good day with explosions,"'' says Rick in his first book (he has his own series)."Dude, I'm surprised that you're not the son of the God of explosives," says Perseus to Rick. 'Miranda Victora: ' She's a daughter of Nike and Perseus's girlfriend. They meet and start going out in book 2, "Power of the Eye" but kiss in book 3. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She has olive skin. '''Jake & Nicohle: Perseus's aunt & uncle. They greet Perseus when he comes to camp. These children of Athena both have blonde hair and gray eyes but Jake is more pale. They're 4 years older than Perseus. Rebeccah Jackson: Perseus's little sister. She has blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Perseus ends up risking his life for her in book 1. They fight a lot but still love each other (Wow, when I read it, it sounds really weird). Percy & Annebeth Jackson: Of course, Perseus's parents. Percy has black hair and sea-green eyes while Annebeth has blonde hair and gray eyes (I know you guys know but for the one who don't). Carl: Parentage is unknown. He is a typical nerd, with blonde hair, square glasses, a bow tie, suspenders with a red and white striped pants and a buttton up shirt. He also has buck teeth. Rick duct tapes him to the front of a bus to Minnesota. Places He Visits He goes to San Frinsisco, California, New York, New York (duhhh), Orolando, Florida, Miami, Florida, Anatrica, Dallas, Texas, Paris, Fance, L.A., California, San Diego, California, Las Vegas, Nevada, Zions National Park, Utah, Grand Canyon, Arizona and Amazon, Brazil. That's all the places I know now. Books Legacies #Second Hero #Power of the Time #Death of Dynasty #Pits of Tartarus #??? #Taken #Death's Wakening #Final Stand #If there is one #If there is one Tears of the Moon #Midnight's Howl #Hunting at Dusk #Full Moon's Glow #Day's Return "So this is a series where Perseus is bitten by lyancathrope (However you spell it). So he's a werewolf (I'm using modern myths for my knowledge here. Plus, "Lost Hero" didn't say if it does happen or not) so he goes on a bunch of quests to go back to his normal state. This is a public story. Learn more at . Category:Demigods